


【奎宽】戒断反应

by peanutbbutter



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbbutter/pseuds/peanutbbutter
Summary: 关爱孕期OMEGA金珉奎有责任
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 2





	【奎宽】戒断反应

夫胜宽怀孕了，是金珉奎干的。  
咳，不是，我的意思是，孩子是金珉奎的。

孕吐反应一天天变弱，夫胜宽的肚子一天天鼓起来。金珉奎自从知道了小家伙的存在，没有一天不在为夫胜宽担心，操心什么该吃什么不该吃，一日三餐均由自己掌勺，强制性戒掉了他许多零食和垃圾食品，一经发现迅速没收，可小朋友还是被自己喂胖了不少。

吃完晚饭已经有一段时间，俩人窝在沙发里看电视剧，打算看完这最后一集就去睡觉，金珉奎捏着爱人的小双下巴玩，他烦得拍下金珉奎的手。

“我想吃冰淇淋。”“金珉奎，我想吃冰淇淋了。”  
“不行。”  
“就吃一口，你去买，剩下的全部留给你。”  
“我不想吃。”言下之意我也不去买。  
“你怎么这样——哇啊——” “你不爱我，你不爱我你不爱我你不爱我——”

忘了说，由于孕期的Omega不会释放信息素，他俩已经很久没有同房了。要不是两人的感情深厚，认定了互相都不会离开，不熟的人还以为他们在闹离婚。关于信息素，那是客观原因，主观原因嘛，金珉奎对此的观点是……嗯…

于是过了一会。

“我想做爱。”  
“不做。”  
“操，还有没有天理了。你是不是Alpha？还是不是我老公？”  
“我是不是Alpha，是不是你老公，你问问你肚子里是谁的种？”  
“老天，我怎么就和你这样的人结婚了。”  
“当初求着让我标记的人是你。”  
“当时身边就你一个Alpha，不是你还能是谁？”  
“你再说一遍？”

夫胜宽立马学乖，讨好的亲了一口金珉奎，嘴上还学着刚才的语气，调皮道，“不是你还能是谁？”又学着电视剧里主角的撒娇样子，他娇嗔，“做吧，珉奎偶吧，老公，好老公，我不吃冰淇淋了，我想吃别的。我们做爱吧，没关系，月份已经大了…”

夫胜宽打小就觉得，如果世上只能剩下一种零食，往大了说，就算是在所有食物中，那也一定得是冰淇淋。他还有一个毛病，是只要见人吃，他就忍不住想尝一口。没别的，原因就是姐姐宠的。除了有的时候。

夫胜宽看着眼前的人一口一口嗦着冰淇淋，要命，还是他最喜欢的薄荷巧克力。馋念使他即使想到刚刚的事也不觉得羞愧，男子汉能屈能伸嘛，这么想着，把仅剩的一丁点自尊心都随着口水咽进肚子里，他忍不住向对方讨要，“金珉奎，我向你认错，你给我尝一口好不好？”

对面又嗦了一大口，“这是你姐姐买给我的。”

要命，真要命。

夫胜宽从小就长的快，显得成熟，小学时期是同龄孩子里长的最高的，性格皮，家里又有姐姐撑腰，没少欺负别人，不是，划掉，是至少他不会去欺负比他小的孩子。

这会俩人长的一般高，虽说金珉奎的肤色看着像是电视剧里出现的猛男模样，不是，也划掉，不是猛男，是这猛男的课余爱好吧…未免太那啥了点。小朋友不知道用什么词语形容，他还没学过太多知识，长大了才知道：这这这小猛男也太Omega了吧。

不是说Omega不好的意思，因为他也没想到当初的街头小霸王，也就是自己，长大了能分化成Omega

所以当初的夫胜宽见着他可是一点都不怵，(开玩笑，现在也不怵) 在他几次破坏了人家费尽心思做出来的小手工，又推翻了他搭起来的沙堡后，小猛男先生终于哇哇大哭起来，声音大的把附近所有小孩都招来了，姐姐急忙赶过来给弟弟擦屁股。

结果就是，他被姐姐打了三下手板，小猛男先生吃上了小卖铺里卖的最贵的冰淇淋。  
作为惩罚，他还得在一边看着人家吃。

夫胜宽想着可能会到嘴里的冰淇淋，手都不痛了，他不放弃，“珉奎哥哥，我叫你哥哥。”

“不行。”身子还背过他去了，冰淇淋被嗦的滋溜响。

嘿，这人，怎么顺着台阶也不会下呀？

前面也说了，夫胜宽只是长的比较快而已，并不代表——并不代表最后的他长得就比别人高呀。害，事实就是，自他升了高中，身高愣是一公分都没往上加。反观那个小猛男，倒是真有点猛男的意思，个子都一米八多了也没停止，咻咻往上窜着，夏天穿薄衣服的时候，还能隐约看到他的胸肌。

夫胜宽想到了他分化成Alpha的消息，默默打了个寒战。还好小时候没人记仇，恩怨没延伸到大人，俩人不会打起来，就是偶尔嘴上不饶人，拌几次嘴。

这会他正看着小区后面胡同里的墙壁叹气，上面划着自己打小到现在的身高标记，以前还能当作骄傲，可现在，属于自己的那条线，自一年前就没变过了。他的身高是定格了，好像连性别发育也停在了初中。呃，不是那个意思，他是想说，他的第二性别还没有分化。

相比金珉奎，他现在好像弱爆了。他想起来了在动物园里看到过的小熊猫，张大嘴露出小獠牙的样子是很凶，可要打架的时候，站起来举起双手的样子，装作高大的样子，怎么看怎么没气势。

为什么突然想到他，为什么要说属于自己的那条线，因为，因为最高的那条——明显比自己高——旁边还写上了金珉奎的名字。

两人就是这样的关系，微微较劲。他仰望着，打量着那条线，觉得对方现在至少比自己高了半个头。

胡同里边小熊猫叹气，外边一阵急促的脚步声响起，随之而来的是熟悉的身影闪进。他心里小算盘打的飞快，堪比考场收卷前的最后两分钟，他忍不住先偷笑起来，他叫住那人，“喂，金珉奎！”

金珉奎反应也快，转头发现是夫胜宽，立马跑回来用手堵住他的嘴，开玩笑，不把他先解决，下次睁开眼可能就是在医院的住院部了。

“不许说话。”金珉奎贴着他。

夫胜宽睁大双眼，他怎么也没想到事情的发展会是这样，高大的人一手抵住他的肩，一手捂住他的嘴，连胯下也被他的大腿卡着。小熊猫害怕又认怂，紧闭双眼拼命摇头。

金珉奎的手劲慢慢放松，夫胜宽听着外面的人声，好像连铁棍的声音都有，他想起来了附近的混混，他拨掉对方的手，金珉奎的身体却更进一步压向墙壁，示作威胁。夫胜宽才不管那么多，他能够说话，嘴上就不饶人，他发气声堵人家，

“你跑什么？”  
“打不过。”  
“打不过？”  
“难道你打的过？”

夫胜宽想起刚刚对方的力气来，瞥眼看到他胳膊爆起的肌肉，狠狠摇头：打不过打不过。

夫胜宽没问他为什么会被混混盯上，他不想问，好吧，其实是就算不问他也知道，无非又是惹了哪个老大的Omega。他不想听。

外面的人还没有走远，金珉奎这会才喘匀气，但是两人真的离得太近了，夫胜宽被对方呼出的气体熏的面颊红润，耳尖也有变红的趋势，金珉奎看着忍不住调笑，

“你还没分化吧？”

“关你屁事，管好你自己。”夫胜宽翻了个白眼，他一提就炸，像个火炮筒。

金珉奎仗着近距离，开始上下对人摸索起来，对方一阵惊呼，又被自己一记眼刀怕到噤声，他紧贴着他，嘴巴贴着他的耳朵，“别动。他们要过来了，咱俩谁也跑不了。”

“让我摸摸。”

……摸就摸吧。夫胜宽认命的想，真的是流氓，怪不得会被人追着打，挑还挑这种不能反抗的时候。算了，又少不了一块肉，反正他还没分化，吃不了大亏。

只是让他更惊讶的永远是下一个惊讶。  
金珉奎摸他的屁股，看似调情的说，“好翘，怎么长的？”

外面好像已经很久没有声音了，夫胜宽不知道，发热的脑袋，剧烈的心跳，耳朵里嗡嗡直响。他好像一个正在冒蒸汽的火车头，名为羞耻的蒸汽却无处抒发。他好像也听不到任何声音，找不到自己的声带在哪里，他像一个纯情的小朋友，对大人说的话顺从无比，他乖乖的回答，“天…是天生的。”

混混好像真的走了，他只能听到隐约的声音，他感受到金珉奎贴着自己的脸，说话间两片唇瓣张张合合，触碰脸颊，他出声蛊惑：“你会是Omega。”

夫胜宽觉得自己的身体在变化，他不知道那是什么，他的五感变弱，弱到极点便是爆发。忽然之间，他好像都能听到500米开外的人在私语，看到金珉奎身上在跳动的血管，他愣住，过了会又恢复正常。只是他还闻到了什么味道，是熟悉的薄荷巧克力。他问金珉奎，“有人在吃冰淇淋吗？”

金珉奎笑起来，“你闻到了？”  
他低头闻夫胜宽的颈后，虽然只是浅浅的味道，却足以让他血脉贲张，他笑着露出两颗犬牙，向他确定，  
“你真的是Omega，夫胜宽。”

分化由他引起，发情由他解火，是为什么呢，为了什么呢？  
夫胜宽不想思考，不想把它归为脑子一热。他只是那么做了而已。

最先发现他不对劲的是金珉奎。

说来奇怪，夫胜宽分化成了Omega后，线下两人该避嫌避嫌，线上却亲密了不少，在kkt聊天对话框里活像一对闺蜜，就连夫胜宽的发情日期，金珉奎觉得他比本人都记得清楚。不是什么其他的龌龊心思，金珉奎是算好了日子，定期提醒他吃抑制片。

这样的平凡日子也不知道过了多久，中间什么也没发生，两人也都心照不宣的不谈朋友。

就像今天，两人见面前，金珉奎也是惯例一样问夫胜宽，“最近感觉怎么样，你的发情期不会提前吧？”

夫胜宽点点头，表示很好。即使他的发情期真的提前了。

他紧紧拽着金珉奎的胳膊，“别走，我…我害怕。”

“我买完抑制剂就回来，除了我，谁敲门都不要开。”  
“你来…金珉奎…你来…”  
“？”  
“我说，你来…”

这下再听不懂就不是个成年Alpha了，他还在发愣，又听到那人暴躁，  
“操，你，你是不是Alpha？我不如去找条狗。”

金珉奎拨开对方的手指，夫胜宽又急了，拽得更紧，“靠，你真的不是？”

“我是。”  
“那你干嘛走？”  
“给你找条公狗。”

……  
夫胜宽恨不得把自己的舌头咬断，小霸王能落魄成这样，真是没谁了，他再也不想提小时候的光辉事迹。他面颊红得要滴血，可他管不了那么多，他现在只想讨好他，身体缠上他，“金珉奎…，你来…我要你…我要你…”

事后，小霸王认命的陷在金珉奎的怀里，小屁股吃满了Alpha的精液，一滴都没有漏出来，巨大的结连着性器生在里面，像是原本就该长在那里，它动一下夫胜宽就疼一下。

漫长的射精结束，金珉奎奖赏着揉他的屁股，询问他要不要洗澡把东西抠出来。  
夫胜宽不回答，反问他，“金珉奎，你后悔吗，你爱我吗？”

夫胜宽听到令他满意的答案，惬意的嗅着房间里的混合味道，厌足得眼睛都不想睁开，他还是缠着金珉奎，说：不管它，我们睡觉吧…

时间回到现在，夫胜宽又像小时候向金珉奎讨要冰淇淋，或是那次，一样，他乞求着他，

“不会有关系的，珉奎，我们做爱吧…”  
“知道了知道了，我帮你口出来。”  
“不要，不要你口…我要那里…老公…”  
“好好好，这次听你的。”

这边刚把衣服脱下，还什么都没做，那边夫胜宽就已经大声哭了起来，他顾不得形象，咧开嘴巴任凭眼泪直流，他还是把这一切都归罪于怀孕，因为怀孕，他闻着味却吃不到冰淇淋，看着人却睡不到。

“呜呜呜呜这都算什么事啊，金珉奎你…滚蛋…”  
“我再也不要怀孕了呜呜呜…”


End file.
